criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spear in One's Chest
The Spear in One's Chest is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the game. It is the fourth case set in the Bayside Avenue district of Rosenoque. Plot Called to the Ocean Bay Hotel, Major Lucas and the player soon found William Clayton speared with an harpoon and floating in the hotel's lobby fountain. They made party planner Kyle Kingston a suspect after they found out about the victim's debts to him as well Danica Quincy, who she was caught spying on him. They also suspected hotel bartender Johnny Edwards after learning of their close friendship being severed after the victim landed him with a criminal record. They then learned that William was staying in his incarcerated brother's loft. There they found his connection with a businessman (who he stole money from) named Rupert Quincy as well his unrequited love affair with prostitute Diana Bentley. Despite Danica casting suspicion on herself by tearing up Kendrick's loft, her brother Rupert was guilty of the murder. Rupert told the two detectives that William had betrayed him and the others, proving that Rupert was part of a team alongside the victim. When William stole a majority of the team's research so he could sell it to a group of criminals for money. Angered by William's deliberate betrayal and refusal to name his criminal employers, he thought that a spear to the back was suitable for him. Judge Brighton disagreed and sent Rupert to jail for a lifetime due to the murder and his involvement with a corrupt drug operation. Shortly after Rupert's trial, the team was visited by Reginald Carla, Janice's father, who said he could help them. He told them that he knew of Janice's previous affiliations and wished to tell them of a suspicious argument that the victim had with a hotel employee. Janice and the player soon found a damaged photo that soon revealed to show Johnny Edwards seeing a trade between the victim and a cloaked figure. They asked him about the photo and he told them that he saw the victim trading with the cloaked man, with the victim bribing him to not say anything shortly after. They found the envelope of money that Johnny had thrown away and identified Kyle's fingerprints on them. However Kyle claimed that he had found the envelope and then disposed of it as he didn't want to get in trouble. Meanwhile Major joined the player in searching Kendrick's loft, hoping to find out more about the reason behind Danica's outrage. They soon found a used syringe and determined that Rupert's DNA was on it. They confronted Rupert, who told them that he had injected his sister with the substance, in hopes that she would damage evidence. At the conclusion of the case, Chief Ernest informed Leigh Tempest and the player of a shark attack happening nearby. Summary Victim *'William Clayton' (found floating in the hotel fountain, speared in the chest) Murder Weapon *'Harpoon Gun' Killer *'Rupert Quincy' Suspects Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect owns a collie Appearance *This suspect has a silver accessory Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect smokes *This suspect owns a collie Appearance *This suspect has a silver accessory Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect smokes *This suspect owns a collie Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect smokes *This suspect owns a collie Appearance *This suspect has a silver accessory Profile *This suspect smokes Appearance *This suspect has a silver accessory Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer smokes. *The killer owns a collie. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer is aged over 21 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ocean Bay Hotel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Pen, Torn Card; Victim Identified: William Clayton) *Examine Faded Pen. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Kyle Kingston) *Ask Kyle Kingston about the pen left in the lobby. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card with Message Restored; New Suspect: Danica Quincy) *Ask Danica Quincy about the card given to her by the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Workplace) *Investigate Victim's Workplace. (Clues: Faded Receipt, Dusty Paper) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Bartender's Name; New Suspect: Johnny Edwards) *Talk to Johnny Edwards about the victim's last night in the hotel. *Examine Dusty Paper. (Result: Ash Collected; Threat Found) *Analyze Ash. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Kendrick's Loft. (Clues: Briefcase, Gift Box) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Lock Deciphered; New Suspect: Rupert Quincy) *Ask Rupert Quincy about his briefcase in the former politician's loft. (Attribute: Rupert smokes) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Corset Number Decoded) *Analyze Corset Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Diana Bentley) *Ask Diana Bentley about her services for the victim. *Investigate Worktables. (Clues: Harpoon Gun, Torn Shreds, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cash and Note) *Ask Kyle Kingston about why he was spying on the victim. (Attribute: Kyle smokes and is a marksman) *Examine Torn Shreds. (Result: Criminal Record Restored) *Ask Johnny Edwards about his criminal record. (Attribute: Johnny is a marksman and smokes) *Analyze Harpoon Gun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a collie) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Danica Quincy about her attempt to tear Kendrick Clayton's loft apart. (Attribute: Danica smokes and owns a collie, Rupert owns a collie, Johnny owns a collie) *Investigate Loft Couch. (Clues: Box of Chocolates, Band of Money) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Perfume Identified) *Ask Diana about her unrequitied love for the victim. (Attribute: Diana smokes) *Examine Band of Money. (Result: Business Logo) *Analyze Money. (12:00:00) *Ask Rupert Quincy about the victim stealing money from him. (Attribute: Rupert smokes and is a marksman, Danica is a marksman) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Result: Stained Rope, Cigarette Case) *Examine Stained Rope. (Result: Shiny Substance) *Analyze Shiny Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a silver accessory) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 21 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to It's Better to Forget... (4/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (4/7) *Talk to Reginald Carla about what he wants. (Available at start) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Clue: Reginald's Wallet) *Examine Reginald's Wallet. (Result: Damaged Photo) *Analyze Damaged Photo. (09:00:00) *Talk to Johnny Edwards about the victim giving him an envelope. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ocean Bay Hotel. (Clue: Envelope of Money) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Ask Kyle Kingston about his prints on an envelope of money. (Reward: Hawaiian Shirt) *Investigate Loft Couch. (Available at start; Clue: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Rupert Quincy's DNA) *Confront Rupert Quincy with the syringe. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is based off the idiom, "take the spear in one’s chest", meaning to accept the full brunt of the punishment for something. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue